New Guy at the Hive
by chidogs
Summary: Bit of fluff. Cyborg as Stone makes a big impression on Jinx at the Hive Academy. One shot, as usual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans: I just play with them once in a while and return them a little worse for wear.

New Guy at the Hive

He was hot. Oh my. Nothing like that had walked into the Hive Academy since it was founded. I could hear my cohorts, Gizmo and Mammoth, going on about chasing the new guy away from our table. I acted like I agreed. Well, in a way I did. It was all part of the order of things. You couldn't be too friendly with the newbies. But, even while I smiled and nodded as they prepared to clear him from our table, a part of me wanted to stand on his side. And, it might not have been a bad idea. While Gizmo and Mammoth giggled at how easily they had chased off the new guy, that very new guy did an awesome thing. He closed his fists, banged them together and turned into a powerhouse who ripped the floor and sent our whole table, chairs and all, flying into oblivion.

But the best was yet to come. That same day, later in the performance arena, Stone was thrown in with our team. Of course the boys were ready to let him fail miserably. I was sort of torn at this point. After all, I had been with the team for some time by now, and we had all survived the fiasco with the Teen Titans together, and the really scary encounter with Slade. Now there is a real psycho. But if he can beat the teen brats, more power to him. We didn't manage to, unfortunately. And now we had to take our Academy training all over again. So, we really didn't think we needed a newbie to mess up our perfected maneuvers. I figured I had better just do my part and let pretty boy fend for himself. Yeah. But we got trashed and he ended up getting a personal accolade from Brother Blood. So much for feeling superior. But he had deserved it. He had moved so fast, and single handedly had beaten the obstacle course, rescuing us in the end. And in a way, I was glad he had done well. When he smiled after getting us free of the metal tentacles, I felt my knees go weak.

It was love at first sight. He was strong, powerful, and totally gorgeous. His eyes were the most melting brown I had ever seen. I had never experienced that sort of feeling for anybody at the Hive Academy before, or outside of it for that matter. When he looked at me I could feel every magical atom of my being go into orbit. Mammoth, he of the very small brain but big muscles, didn't seem to mind him. Gizmo, large of brain but very short on maturity, couldn't stand him. I don't know why. One of the girls, I think it was Bumblebee, said it was because he was jealous. Oh please. Gizmo jealous? That was too funny for words. After all, did he honestly think I could even_ consider_ liking him that way? Now that was comical. Stunted, foul tempered little brat that he was. Talk about impossible dreams. Ha.

So, I took it on myself to take Stone in hand, and show him the wonders of Hive Academy. He was so sweet. For someone so big and powerfully strong, he could blush like a girl when we sprang a surprise on him. I'll never forget how he looked during his initiation, wearing that horrible dress and carrying my books around for me. Oh, but that made me just adore him all the more. I mean, how many "tough" guys would do that sort of thing? When I mentioned this to Mammoth and Gizmo, they both said it was no big deal. But then I pointed out to them that Mammoth had gone AWOL when it was time for his initiation. And when he came back, he was so menacing that, no one even suggested he actually go through it. And Gizmo, what a baby. He whined and muttered all through it until we finally told him to just forget it. Honestly, why are most of the bad guys such dorks?

Anyway, after Stone finished his initiation, he was definitely one of the team. I ignored Gizmo's grumbling and began to give him extra lessons to let him catch up on our various team maneuvers. Goodness, he was a quick study. He learned things so fast, and he was so good at them. There was a little boy quality about him despite his strength. He seemed to enjoy everything about the Academy, including the cafeteria food. He loved the classes. And he was so smart! Gizmo hated that. Finally there was someone in class who could answer questions besides him. I could barely contain myself. I wanted to laugh so badly at the way he would turn red-faced and mutter gibberish furiously. And at the same time, I nearly glowed with pride as Stone answered the tough questions and proved himself over and over. Honestly, I think he even liked homework.

The big Academy dance was coming up. I was so nervous. I had never gone before. None of the Hive Academy guys interested me enough to actually go on a date with them. Until now. But, would Stone ask me? Did Stone even know about the dance? My head was spinning. I didn't know whether I should ask him or wait to see if he would ask me. I turned Gizmo down, like five times. Grouchy little punk. Like I would go to a dance with him? And since a dance was relatively peaceful, Mammoth wouldn't be at all interested.

Finally, I decided that I would need to start hinting to Stone, and see if he picked up on it. After all, he certainly wasn't stupid. But, you know, I guess when guys are into the super-villain thing, they aren't good in social situations. No matter how much I hinted, he didn't seem to get it. Finally, I figured that it would have to be up to me. I could see other girls eying him with appreciation and wasn't about to leave it open to chance any longer. One of those bad girls might beat me to it! And my state of mind right about now wasn't going to let that happen. I'm afraid I'd have broken the Hive rules and thrown a major jinx her way if one of the others had asked him. Stone was mine.

So, I decided that dinner would be a good time to ask him. I caught him in the line and managed to point out a corner table for two. Stone looked surprised and so cute when he stammered a little about it being such a small table. I love it when he blushes, did I say that? So, after a quick look around to make sure that pest Gizmo didn't pop up from behind a fake potted plant or something, I mentioned the dance. Stone looked a little puzzled. So I explained about the big dance. His eyes got a little large. I swear he almost looked panicky. Over a dance. Such a big, cuddly teddy bear. He was shy! Oh I just melted even more. What could be better than a shy but muscular super- villain? I was in bad girl heaven.

He stammered a little when I came out and asked him to take me to the dance. And he turned the most beautiful red mahogany color I had ever seen. I have a feeling that Stone hasn't dated very much. At least I know he doesn't leave a string of broken hearts behind him. And he said yes. I don't think I have ever felt happier. I just drifted along then, until the night of the dance. And it was as good as I had expected it would be. He was wonderful. So nice. So polite. Such a gentleman. Unlike a lot of the low lifes that go to the Academy. And the other girls just turned green with envy. I really enjoyed that! Ha.

My one night of glory. My world fell apart after that. I found out that Stone was my old enemy Cyborg. But I was willing to forgive him that deception. After all, it had been a plan worthy of a Hive graduate. And he had proved that he could work with us and do well. Besides, it didn't matter anymore. I was already infatuated. No, I was in love with him. And, for a few moments, it seemed that he had come around and joined our side based on what Brother Blood said. He even fought his former friends, and fought them powerfully. I believed he was on our side. I wanted him to be on our side.

But, the final deception was on us. He stole the ultimate weapon that Brother Blood had created and used it against us. While I have to admire the skill of his deception, at the same time I feel the pain that it caused. Never have I felt what I felt for Stone. And I doubt I will ever feel that strongly again. I hope not. Because it won't go away. I dream about him at night. And when I wake up, I know that he is back in that ugly Tower, and he will never see things my way. We are worlds apart. I will never be good, and he will never be bad. It couldn't work. I try to ignore Gizmo when he gloats about the fact_ he_ never fell for it, and_ he_ never liked Stone. I just do my job. And I dream.


End file.
